After The Mockingjay
by The Snowing Pen
Summary: Kisahku dengannya setelah lima tahun hidup tenang. Perang yang kukira sudah berakhir ternyata belum berakhir. Sebuah negara yang pada dasar nya adalah negara pasti terdapat konflik, dan konflik ini terjadi sampai sampai merenggut orang tersayangku.


_**Disclaimer**_

 _ **The Hunger Games – Suzanne Collins**_

 _ **Buku terakhir trilogi The Hunger Games: Mockingjay**_

 _ **After The Mockingjay - The Snowing Pen**_

 _ **Warning: Typo bertebaran, ga nyambung, OOC, dan lain lain**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Kisah dimulai dari ketika namaku terpanggil menjadi salah satu tribut dari distrik 12, dan berakhir ketika aku mengeksekusi Snow namun aku memutuskan membidik panahku ke arah jantung Alma Coin sehingga ia tewas di tempat sementara Snow habis dihajar massa.

Kesuksesanku mendulang tinggi sebagai Mockingjay, lambang pemberontakan.

Lambang yang mengawali kisah sebuah Panem sekarang, yang adil nan damai, dan aku yakin seratus persen bahwa namaku sering disebut sebut oleh para guru pada pelajaran Sejarah Panem di sekolah.

Semua hancur, begitupula sebagian jiwa diriku. Prim. Dia mati ketika sedang melakukan tugas sebagai petugas medis. Menurutku ini semua sungguh tidak adil, pekerjaan ia tidak mengharuskan, ia harus mengorbankan nyawanya, tidak seperti sebagai Mockingjay atau sebagai artis dalam setiap propaganda, yang nyawanya selalu menjadi incaran lawan.

'Tidak adil'

Itulah menurutku. Mungkin ini sebabnya, setiap malam aku tidak bisa tidur nyenyak. Suara teriakan, dentuman meriam, ancaman kabut beracun, ataupun suara langkah _mutt_ masih terngiang dibayanganku, tak hanya itu tatapan Prim terakhir kali padaku menjadi poin utama mengapa aku selalu mengalami mimpi buruk.

"Ada apa, Katniss" Langkah kaki tergesa-gesa seorang pria gempal yang selalu memasuki kamarku ketika aku berteriak dari bangunku, sudah bukan menjadi pengalaman jarang bagiku. Bahkan pengalaman ini sudah menjadi keseharianku sejak aku, Peeta, Haymitch dan Effie berada di kereta bertujuan ke Capitol untuk mengantarkanku dan Peeta mengikuti _Quartell Quell_ ke-3. Kompetisi ter-menjijikkan yang pernah ada.

"Hanya mimpi buruk"

"Oh baiklah, sudah sering terjadi" Wajahnya mengisyarakatkan sebuah ketenangan yang membuat perasaanku seolah disaat aku berhasil keluar hidup hidup dari _Hunger Games_ ke-74 lalu.

Pria itu hampir pergi sebelum aku berucap kepadanya "Apakah kau mau menemaniku?". Dengan lembut dia mengatakan 'ya' dalam diam, dan langsung menaiki ranjangku. Aku tenggelamkan kepalaku ke dadanya, pelukannya mengesankan bahwa ia akan selalu menjagaku selamanya walaupun ia sesekali menjadi sesuatu yang bukan dirinya yaitu _mutt_ , namun ia telah berjanji akan melawan serangan perubahan dirinya mau bagaimanapun, bahkan dia memohon padaku bahwa ketika ia mengalami serangan dadakan, tolong langsung cium ia. Permintaan aneh memang, tapi ada benarnya juga, itulah salah satu cara yang menjadi sebab mengapa aku selamat bukannya mati karena cekikan atau pukulan Peeta, pada serangan bawah tanah buatan Snow di Capitol lalu.

 _ **After The Mockingjay**_

Sudah lima tahun lamanya sejak kejadian eksekusi tak terduga yang justru aku lontarkan panahku ke arah Coin.

Hidupku setelah kejadian itu berlangsung berubah, tidak ada Gale, tidak ada Ibu, tidak ada Prim. Ya Prim, adik jagoanku yang ahli segalanya. Mengerjakan segala sesuatu yang semua aku tidak bisa kerjakan. Tetap tulus dan tekun merawat ibu walaupun berbulan bulan ibu mengacuhkan kita berdua karena perasaan sedih ditinggalkan ayah untuk selamanya, piawai meracik obat, memasak, dan segala hal. Pikirannya sejernih mutiara, tidak ada perasaan akan pembalasan dendam, atau pemberontakan dalam hati maupun pikirannya, dan berusaha tersenyum walau dalam keadaan apapun. Yang semua sifatnya berbanding terbalik dengan kakaknya yang haus akan pembalasan dendam dan pemberontakan, dan selalu berwajah sinis ke semua orang. Dan jika aku terus menerus di dalam rumah ini, duduk sambil merenungi apa yang telah terjadi lima tahun lalu, memutar kenangan manis dengan Prim sembari melihat Buttercup mengorek ngorek bagian dalam tubuh tikus yang baru ia tangkap. Membuat aku terlihat lemah dan hancur. Dan air mataku tidak bisa dibendung lagi. Mengalir tanpa aku perintahkan. Yang aku butuhkan hanyalah hewan buruan, mungkin sebuah kalkun. Satu satunya cara untuk menenangkan hatiku adalah berburu, atau pergi ke hutan selain menenggelamkan kepalaku ke dada Peeta.

Kalkun berhasil aku tangkap, tangkapanku bagus seperti biasa, memanah tepat matanya, tak membuat daging kalkunku tersentuh, atau rusak apalah itu- memasaknya menjadi sup kalkun atau kalkun guling dan memakannya bersama Haymitch dan juga Peeta. Namun aku tak bisa gunakan dapur rumahku sekarang, percikan darah tikus bekas mangsa Buttercup tadi bisa bisa membuatku muntah sebelum melihat kalkunku dicampur dengan berbagai bumbu maupun sayuran. Berlebihan memang, menyadari bahwa dahulu aku sering melihat darah manusia dan makan makananku seperti biasa pada saat melihatnya, yang akan terlihat aneh bahwa melihat darah tikus saja dapat membuatku muntah. Tetapi hayolah aku ingin hidup higienis sekarang seperti yang diajarkan Peeta, nanti juga aku akan membersihkan darah tikus itu pada saat waktu tiba. Apalagi dengan pilihan bahwa kini aku bisa memakai dapur rumah tetangga yang bersih tanpa adanya percikan darah tikus di lantai atau di mejanya. Maka dari itu aku memutuskan untuk memakai dapur rumah Peeta saja, sudah jelas dapurnya bersih setelah ia terus terusan memakai dapur itu untuk membuat eksperimen roti barunya.

Aku menginjakkan kaki ke rumahnya, nyeleweng masuk tanpa memerdulikan bahwa ia akan marah habis habisan karena aku masuk ke rumahnya tanpa izin. Tapi tidak masalah, toh aku juga sering masuk seenaknya ke rumah Peeta. Bahkan aku saja pernah malam hari dari kamar tidur rumahku, aku keluar, dan memutuskan untuk masuk ke rumah Peeta yang bodohnya tidak dikunci sama sekali, lalu aku menghampirinya yang sedang duduk diam di dapurnya menatapku sendu seolah bertanya 'ada apa'. Keberadaan dia benar benar membuat hatiku tenang.

Tidak ada jawaban sama sekali dari penghuni rumah ini. Sepi dan gelap, tapi tidak berantakan seperti rumahnya Haymitch sebelum Hazelle datang dan menjadi pembantunya dan sesudah Hazelle mengundurkan diri sebagai pembantunya.

Melihat suasana rumahnya yang seperti ini, sepi, gelap dan suram mengingatkan bahwa dahulu, lima tahun lalu sebagian warga distrik dua belas yang tidak bersalah sama sekali, dibunuh dengan bom udara Capitol. Tulang belulang manusia tidak tahu apa apa berserakan ketika aku menginjakkan kaki ku pertama kali di distrik dua belas sejak pembunuhan massal itu terjadi.

Aku benar benar tidak kuat seperti ini terus, dimana aku berada, kemana aku pergi pasti membuat rasa sedihku kembali membuncah tak karuan. Aku putuskan untuk melempar kalkun ku sembarangan, dan pergi dari suasana kegelapan rumah ini, kemudian pergi ke kota mencari Peeta berada. _Aku butuh dia_. Sebelum televisi itu menyala tiba tiba.

Televisi yang berupa sebuah proyeksi dari kotak berukuran setengah telapak tangan, tiba tiba menunjukkan visualnya, menyampaikan berita terkini di Capitol.

' _Warga Capitol asli melaksanakan demo demo besar besaran di depan istana kepresidenan. Mereka semua menuntut adanya keadilan yang membuat warga Capitol puas atas pemboman yang merenggut sebagian anak mereka'_

 _"Walaupun Coin sudah mati, tapi tetap saja kami tidak pernah merasa adil"_ Wanita berambut gimbal pink dengan riasan wajah yang seperti badut, menangis tersedu sedu sampai riasannya hampir memudar, menyisakan air yang berwarna mengucur di wajah polos nya.

 _"Aku tidak percaya kepada orang yang memimpin sekarang, Paylor dulunya bawahan Coin dan kami khawatir dia akan melakukan hal yang sama Coin lakukan terhadap anak anak kami, tapi dengan waktu yang tepat di masa depan nanti"_

Aku tidak mengerti kenapa warga Capitol sungguh kritis seperti ini, aku kira mereka hanya orang orang bodoh dengan _make-up_ tebal. Tapi kini mereka takut, mereka khawatir hidup mereka di masa depan akan penuh ketidakadilan. Mereka memberontak seperti yang aku dan para warga distrik lakukan dahulu. Tapi semua tahu, Presiden Paylor tidak mungkin membiarkan ketidakadilan terjadi apalagi dengan bawahannya seperti Plutarch yang bijak, atau Beete yang pintar. Paylor tidak mungkin melakukan hal yang sama seperti Coin atau Snow lakukan. Bahkan kini Paylor tidak menembaki orang orang yang demo, Paylor membiarkan Panem menjadi negara yang demokrasi dengan membiarkan para warga berteriak kemauannya sehendak mereka asalkan tidak membuat orang lain rugi.

Sampai aku sadar, semua orang yang mengikuti demo hari ini di Capitol adalah wanita, tidak ada pria sama sekali.

Lalu aku memutuskan untuk benar benar pergi dari sini, tidak perduli dengan TV yang menyala. Aku ingin mencari Peeta.

 _ **After The Mockingjay**_

Aku sudah tidak perduli dengan sup kalkun atau kalkun guling. Yang aku perdulikan kini bahwa Ibuku ada di Capitol dan mungkin mendengar berita akan ada rencana pemberontakan di Capitol membuat Gale pergi dari distrik 2 untuk melindungi Capitol mengikuti perintah Presiden Paylor. Aku tidak mau mereka dalam keadaan bahaya lagi, cukup Prim, Finnick, dan lain lain yang mati akibat perang.

Perasaanku menggebu gebu bercampur ketakutan, itu hanya demo, mengapa perlu ditakutkan? Tapi entah itu firasat atau apa, aku merasakan sesuatu yang besar akan terjadi lagi di Capitol, ibu kota kesayangan Panem.

Langkah ku terhenti, ketika melihat Peeta bersama segerombolan anak anak yang sedang mengantri untuk mendapat roti manis dari keranjang samping Peeta.

"Senyum yang lebar, dan lanjut bermain"

"Sekolah yang benar yaa"

"Jangan bolos lagi, Flash"

"Jangan lupa gosok gigimu"

Aku tidak pernah berpikir, mengapa ada orang seperti Peeta di dunia ini. Dengan wajah manis nya membagikan roti, pada saat Capitol sedang dalam bahaya, tapi aku tidak boleh menyalahkannya, dia bahkan belum tahu ada berita semacam itu, yang jelas baru disiarkan tadi.

"Wahhh itu Mockingjay" rasanya raut semu merah menjalar di wajahku, dan kemudian perutku membunyikan suara gemerutuk. Pertanda malu bercampur bangga.

Dan jelas anak anak itu pun mengerumuniku tak habisnya. Mereka semua bertanya tetapi boro aku jawab, pertanyaan mereka juga terdengar seperti orang yang sedang demo.

"Iya aku adalah Mockingjay namaku Katniss" aku berusaha baik dengan segerombolan anak ini, memasang wajah seolah aku senang padahal aku ingin menendang mereka semua. Ini membuktikan seberapa sadisnya aku, tapi aku cuman bercanda. Aku hanya risih dikerumuni, aku masih bau kalkun dan bangkai tikus.

Peeta yang melihatku dikerumuni hanya tersenyum cerah seakan senyuman setelah rotinya baru di puji oleh Presiden Paylor.

Dia tetap tersenyum padahal aku sudah mengirim kode 'selamatkan aku' melalui raut muka ku yang konyol, tapi tetap saja Peeta seolah ia mempersilahkan aku lanjut bermain dengan anak anak ini.

Oh siapapun tolong aku.

Beberapa menit berlalu, anak anak itu rupanya sudah bosan mengerumuniku terus. Aku berdecak syukur melihat anak anak itu kini jauh dariku, walau masih tampak anak anak itu berlarian sembari memegang rotinya Peeta sesekali mengunyahnya lalu lanjut berlari, menyentuh temannya yang lain sambil berkata "Kau yang jaga selanjutnya" dan terus menerus seperti itu. Setidaknya kini mereka tidak melakukan hal yang sungguh tidak penting seperti yang mereka lakukan beberapa menit yang lalu.

Mereka akan muntah sebentar lagi jika mereka terus bermain lari larian, pikirku. Tapi pikiran itu harus dienyahkan secepatnya, setelah tujuan ku untuk kesini tercapai. Aku telah duduk di tanah yang lebih tinggi dari pijakanku masih sambil melihat anak anak yang mengerumuniku tadi, sedang bermain dengan lelahnya, ralat maksudku asyiknya.

"Ada apa kau kesini? Aku kira kau tidak akan capek capek ke kota hanya untuk berbicara padaku" Oh ya benar Peeta kini di sebelahku, duduk sama seperti posisiku, dengan jarak di antara kita, kira kira setengah kaki jauhnya.

Aku benar benar tidak mau membicarakan hal yang aku ingin bicarakan ketika aku berada di rumah Peeta tadi. Saat ini, bersama nya melihat suasana distrik 12 yang ceria, adalah keinginanku sekarang.

"Katniss.." Aku baru sadar barusan aku mengacuhkannya. "Oh iya, tak apa aku hanya kesini untuk... hmm melihat mereka" aku menerka jawabanku yang agak ambigu. Peeta sudah lama mengenaliku mungkin ia menyadari bahwa jawabanku barusan agak sedikit ngelantur.

"Anak anak itu.. kau ingin melihatnya" wajah Peeta yang polos menampakkan sebuah raut tanda tanya besar. "Sejak kapan kau suka anak anak?"

"Sejak mereka meneriakiku Mockingjay" Oh benar saja, aku butuh morfin untuk menenangkanku. Mengapa aku sangat gugup bersama Peeta sekarang. Aku tidak ingin suasana serius diantara kita berdua, serius yang seperti aku pikirkan tadi saat aku melihat tayangan demo besar besaran di Capitol. Yang aku inginkan sekarang, _membuat ia nyaman._

Namun aku sepertinya gagal, sebelum dia mengatakan hal terkeji yang aku terima hari ini "Kau pasti bercanda. Katniss suka anak anak" Peeta tertawa palsu yang memuakkan, walaupun kini aku menatapnya tajam bak mata elang jantan ketika ia kesal melihat elang betina incarannya sedang bercumbu dengan elang jantan lain.

"Whoa whoa mengapa?" Aku masih menatapnya, rasanya senang aku bisa menatapnya seperti ini, tatapan ketika aku masih setengah percaya padanya ketika di arena. Aku menyukai keadaan seperti ini walaupun agak sedikit mengingatkan masa kelamku dulu.

Aku memalingkan wajahku seolah aku ngambek atas dirinya.

Keheningan lama menggerogoti kita berdua. Sebelum Peeta angkat bicara lagi.

"Kau pikir nama yang pas untuk toko rotiku apa?" Dia memandang lurus dengan tatapan penuh akan dirinya, sementara aku menoleh ke arah nya melihat ia sedang dalam keadaan damai dan tenang, yang pasti bukan keadaan dimana dia ingin membunuhku.

"Seperti apa contohnya, Meelark Bakery" Aku berusaha ikut berpikir, walaupun hasil dari pemikiranku, hanya dapat mengeluarkan sebuah nama yang tidak ada kesan kreatifnya.

"Nama itu tidak membuat mereka tidak melupakan rotinya" Aku melihat Peeta seolah aku ingin mencoba mengerti jalan pikiran dia "Apakah ada yang melupakan nama Katniss Everdeen, setelah ia sukses menjadi lambang pemberontakan" Aku melihatnya masih mencoba untuk mengerti.

"Seperti itu. Aku ingin membuat toko roti ku tidak dilupakan oleh warga seantero Panem" dan aku baru mengerti maksudnya apa. "Itu hanyalah nama, Peeta, kau hanya perlu membuat roti yang rasanya tidak dilupakan dan kau sudah melakukannya"

Aku menatapnya sendu penuh arti, aku kenal Peeta seperti aku kenal Gale. Walaupun ada saatnya aku tidak mengerti apa yang ia lakukan atau bicarakan, tapi aku kini mengerti. Peeta sedang merasa bahwa ia tidak berarti, ia tidak seperti aku yang dikenal seantero Panem, tidak seperti Gale yang berhasil menjadi kapten di distrik 12, dan tidak seperti Beete yang di puji habis habisan atas penemuannya tentang pembajakan jaringan Capitol. Aku rasa Peeta merasakan hal yang sama dirasakan Johanna Mahson ketika dia mencuri obat penenangku di distrik 13 lalu.

"Peeta" Aku mendekat, lalu aku genggam tangannya. Rindu itulah yang aku rasakan. "Kebaikanmu memberikan anak anak roti, membuat mereka tidak akan melupakanmu" Aku yakini Peeta.

Raut khawatirku dan sedikit marah terpantul dari wajah Peeta. Peeta menatapku dengan tatapan bahwa ia mengerti.

Aku tatap matanya lalu di detik kemudian tatapan ku menuju ke arah lain. Aku condongkan badan ku semakin dekat sampai kata kata itu muncul "Aku akan mengambil roti keju untukmu" dan aku baru sadar dia menghindar.

Oke kini ia pergi sebentar, menuju ke arah toko rotinya yang berada dekat di sekitar kita, dan terlihat toko nya masih jelas dalam tahap pembangunan.

Aku malu dengan perbuatanku tadi, sudah menyiapkan ancang ancang untuk melakukan tindakan drastis yaitu menciumnya di depan segerombolan anak, ya itu alasannya dia menghindar menciumku sekarang, mungkin karena dia pikir, tidak senonoh adegan dewasa seperti ciuman dipertontonkan di depan anak anak yang membaca saja mereka tidak bisa. Peeta yang selalu baik hati, aku kenal saat ini.

"Ini..." Dia memberiku roti keju yang ia sering berikan padaku, namun akhir akhir ini ia jarang memberikan roti kesukaanku itu padaku. Aku yang selalu tidak berada di rumah, aku yang antah berantah, mengembara sambil membawa panah, jauh dari hiruk pikuk kebisingan kota, apalagi deru seorang Peeta yang mengajakku untuk makan malam ataupun Haymitch yang mengomeliku mati-matian.

Aku memakannya lahap tanpa permisi. Aku merasa bahwa Peeta senang aku berada disini, buktinya dia tersenyum sambil melihatku makan. Tanpa disadari aku juga tersenyum. Sebelum Peeta sadar kalau aku senang dipandang dia, aku menoleh ke arah lain.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak melihatku seperti itu" Aku berusaha untuk terlihat risih karena dipandang Peeta walaupun di sisi lain aku merasa senang. "Oh baiklah" dia kembali ke posisi lurus, melihat lurus, dengan pandangan bahwa ia tidak enak karena melakukan hal tadi. Mungkin aku terlihat menyedihkan sekarang. Arogansiku seolah melahap diriku seutuhnya.

"Katniss..."

"Hmm ya..." Aku masih memakan roti pemberian Peeta dengan lahapnya berusaha membuat Peeta ilfil padaku. Walaupun pada akhirnya Peeta akan tertawa juga melihat cemong di muka ku karena kerakusanku makan.

"Maksudmu tentang jawaban 'nyata' ketika aku bertanya padamu malam itu 'kau mencintaiku,'" Aku sedang dalam ambang batas ketika ia melihatku menanyakan. Tatapan itu lama dan setelah itu aku tersedak tepatnya pura pura tersedak.

"A..pa maksudmu, kau ingin aku jelaskan apa" Aku berkata sembari mengunyah sebisaku. Apa benar aku terlihat sangat gugup kini.

"Apa yang apa dimaksud, aku justru bertanya" Peeta bingung dan seharusnya aku juga terlihat bingung. Aku berusaha terlihat bingung walaupun perutku rasanya ingin mengeluarkan seluruh isinya dan jantungku rasanya mau lepas dari tempatnya.

Aku pandai berbohong dan aku harap wajahku tidak memerah.

"Iya benar. Perkataan itu sudah lama dan kau berkata itu pada saat kau setengah sadar. Pantas kau lupa. Mungkin juga kau tidak sadar mengatakannya. Ya ya aku mengerti, terasa masuk akal sekarang" Peeta sudah berdiri dan ingin beranjak pergi. "Aku harus pulang, lalu mengurus Haymitch yang malang. Dah" Dia pergi tak lupa dengan keranjangnya. Berjalan menjauhiku.

Katniss kau sungguh bodoh, apa yang telah kau lakukan terhadapnya. Tidak itu tidak penting justru apa yang telah aku lakukan pada diriku sendiri, aku berbohong pada diriku sendiri. Seakan akan aku ingin memeluknya tapi aku justru mencekiknya. Aku merutuki diriku sendiri, sambil memegang jantungku yang seperti nya akan melakukan peluncuran kali ini. Air mataku lolos tak berujung. Aku kunyah rotiku bercampur rasa asin yang memualkan.

 _ **After The Mockingjay**_

Aku tidak mau memikirkannya, apa reaksi Peeta setelah ia melihat kalkun besar dan gemuk tergeletak sembarangan di lantai rumahnya.

Aku masih tenggelam dengan sikap bodoh ku siang tadi. Entahlah setelah ini sampai seterusnya hubungan kami berdua akan di jalankan seperti apa. Saling membenci atau saling mengacuhkan. Tapi Peeta bukan tipe seperti itu, dia mudah melupakan suatu kenangan buruk begitupula aku. Dan aku putuskan untuk bersikap biasa lagi di depan Peeta.

Aku keluar dari rumah ku sepi, berjalan, sampai di rumah Peeta. Aku ketuk keras sambil berkata "Peeta, ada yang aku ingin bicarakan" Entah bagaimana setelah perang lima tahun yang lalu, aku selalu kemana mana membawa panah dan busurku, seperti lupa akan kenyataan bahwa suasana distrik sudah lebih dari aman dan juga kenyataan tidak ada lagi penjaga kedamaian yang akan membunuhku karena membawa senjata.

Tak ada jawaban. Aku rasa dia tidak ada di rumah, lagipula rumahnya dikunci. Aku berlari ke arah rumah Haymitch dan semoga saja setelah aku masuk ke rumah, aku tidak muntah seperti yang aku bayangkan. Hazelle mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaaan pembantu di rumah Haymitch dan ia bersama anak anaknya pergi ke distrik 2 menemani Gale disana. Sungguh akhir kisah yang muram bagi keadaan rumah Haymitch.

Aku dorong pintu sekeras yang aku bisa namun pintu itu hanya mengeluarkan bunyi 'gedebug' yang kecil. Keadaan rumah Haymitch yang lebih dari kata berantakan membutakanku, seakan aku takjub akan kemalasannya dan jijik akan bau rumahnya.

"Haymitch..." Aku teriak sampai aku melihat dua orang pemuda duduk di meja makan, menonton televisi dengan seriusnya. Aku tidak yakin mereka mendengar panggilan ku yang melengking.

Aku sadar kalau Peeta berada disana juga, dia masih menonton dan sadar bahwa aku juga berada di satu ruangan bersamanya. Dia melihatku, dan aku melihatnya. Aku membeku ditempat karena tatapannya. Aku alihkan pandanganku, dan aku melihat ke arah proyeksi televisi.

'Orang- orang berkumpul dan berteriak' itu tayangan ulang yang aku tonton siang tadi di rumah Peeta. Aku terenyuk sebentar. Tujuan ku kesini untuk membicarakan nya tepat dengan penayangan ulangnya.

"Aku kira kau sudah tahu hal ini, _sweetheart"_

 _ **To be continued~**_

 _ **Aku baru pertama kali lho, update fanfiction disini. Salam kenal ya kalian. Maaf juga nih kalau fanfiction ku kata katanya rasa novel jd agak ngemusingin terus ya aku sebenarnya ragu lho mau update fanfiction di archive Hunger Games, takut gaada yang baca apalagi nge review jadi segala review-an kalian sungguh aku hargai. Setidaknya bayangan tidak ada yang baca atau review tidak benar. Muehehehhe**_

 _ **Review Please**_

 _ **Salam kenal - The Snowing Pen**_


End file.
